


Куб за Кибертрон

by Boread



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate History, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Вселенная G1, АУ. После многотысячелетней гражданской войны на Кибертроне наступил мир. Всё население Кибертрона празднует очередную годовщину памятной даты и наступление новой эры. За ходом праздника и вовсю веселящимися механоидами наблюдает Ультра Магнус, размышляя о себе, войне, установившемся мире и о своём партнёре. Партнёре, с которым, наконец, может быть вместе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: Гибель канонных персонажей. A la guerre comme a la guerre. Есть некоторое ООС относительно комиксной вселенной. И - ах да - ахтунг для неприемлющих коммунистические идеи и взгляды. =)  
> Примечания:  
> 1\. Описываемые события происходят за ~20-30 тысяч лет до событий АХМ по таймлайну вселенной. Война длится около 900 тысяч лет (~11 тысяч ворн).  
> 2\. За отсутствием необходимых историко-политических данных в основной, комиксной, вселенной я опирался на факты из мультсериала. Описанная социальная модель сформулирована мной как альтернатива дальнейшему продолжению войны в данной вселенной. Я постарался проработать её по максимуму, но, к сожалению, выбранная форма фика не предусматривает глобального углубления. =)  
> 3\. И да, это аллюзия. =) Двойная аллюзия. Если Вы не знаете, что такое Ai no Kusabi, - посмотрите. =)

В заведении царил шум торжества.  
— За Империю! – перекрыл гомон голосов один громкий и резкий.  
— За Империю! – хором, единодушно подхватили трансформеры вокруг. Раздался стук и звон множества разнообразных ёмкостей с энергоном.  
Ультра Магнус молча поднял свой куб вместе со всеми, разглядывая нескольких меха в центре внимания целого круга трансформеров. Там сверкал улыбкой Старскрим, громко перекидываясь фразами с парой других десептиконов, явно блистая остроумием, и иногда удостаивал вниманием ближний к нему круг. Время от времени он прерывал искромётный поток слов и царственным жестом подхватывал с подноса официанта очередную порцию энергона.  
Магнус хмыкнул себе в куб. Вот уж живая иллюстрация к словам “и в огне не горит, и в воде не тонет”. Наглый и вёрткий заместитель Мегатрона прошёл всю войну и умудрился выжить, несмотря ни на что.  
Автобот в задумчивости провёл пальцем по грани своего куба. А выжить было нелегко. Очень нелегко… Когда-то давно он сам целился в эти широкие белоснежные крылья и помнил, как болезненны прожигающие лазерные заряды белых винтовок.  
Теперь всё иначе.  
Сейчас, по прошествии трёхсот звёздных циклов, уже нормой стала существующая система. Уже нормой стало называть установленный порядок — Империей. Кибертронской Империей.  
Империей, ради которой пожертвовал своей личностью Оптимус. Империей, лицом которой стал Мегатрон.  
Магнус коротко и быстро отпил глоток, глядя, как скользит рука Старскрима по сверкающим изгибам корпуса юного меха с круглыми обводами плеч. Автобот присмотрелся: да, плечевые суставы меха были скрыты шинами. Колёсный. Наземная трансформа. Автобот усмехнулся — раньше, в войну, это было немыслимым. Взгляд Магнуса чуть отошёл в сторону. _Практически_ немыслимым. Теперь — стало само собой разумеющимся. 

***

Жестокое самоистребление расы в гражданской войне длилось несчётные ворны. И война брала своё: с каждым ворном, каждой сотней ворнов раса трансформеров редела, распылялась в очередном квадранте вселенной. С определённого момента в условиях военных действий стало не хватать мехаресурсов и сил, чтобы массово строить новые корпуса, новых трансформеров взамен старых, погибших. А тем, кого успевали построить, не хватало времени набраться опыта, чтобы выжить в бойне за бойней.  
И перевес в войне шаг за шагом брали не автоботы и не десептиконы — перевес в войне брал дезактив.  
Счёт времени давно шёл на тысячи ворнов, когда война снова вернулась туда, откуда началась, потому как уже ни у одной из сторон давно не хватало сил воевать во многих звёздных системах сразу.  
Жесточайшие бои — снова за Кибертрон и несколько планет-сателлитов его системы. Уже даже не за источники энергии — энергоновых ресурсов _начало хватать_ — а за землю, за своё существование на ней. Хотя сама идея чем дальше, тем больше становилась нелепицей — на фоне самоуничтожения своими же руками.  
Раса истаяла в войне. Её когда-то огромная численность сократилась до малой доли, всего двух-трёх сотен единиц в командовании каждой фракции. И ей, и её родной планете грозила гибель.  
И с какой-то очередной смертью Оптимус не вынес. Глядя в погасшую оптику Проула, или Сайдсвайпа, или Айронхайда — Магнус точно не знал, он мог только предполагать — лидер автоботов и решил для себя это. Свой дальнейший путь.  
Какой ценой далось Командиру решение, каково ему было, Магнус тоже не знал. Но он думал, что, как только идея сформировалась у Оптимуса в процессоре, тому стало легче. Легче жить эти последние циклы. И, насколько автоботский офицер знал своего лидера, Оптимус, наверное, грустил только о том, что не сможет больше быть с ними, автоботами, сам. Что им придётся расстаться с ним.  
Но с момента решения Оптимус выбрал единственный путь. И не позволил себя остановить. Его желание мира было столь велико, что он вложил себя, свою искру в то, чтобы прекратить эту войну.  
Он слился с Матрицей. Вернее — Матрица слилась с ним.  
Этого Магнус тоже не видел своими глазами — рассказали потом те немногие боты, что остались он-лайн из всего высшего командования. Они говорили, будто командир позвал Матрицу всей своей искрой. Будто она вошла в его корпус световым потоком, оставив за собой только опустевшую тусклую оболочку. И командир изменился.  
Оптимус перестал быть собой — вся неизмеримая сила, накопленная за всю историю Кибертрона, влилась в него и трансформировала его корпус, изнутри, от самых плат и микросхем. Поменялся даже цвет — его обшивка окрасилась в синий с золотом. Но главное было в том, что преобразована была его суть. Начало тогда видели всего несколько меха, но потом воочию убедились уже все.  
Теперь, когда Матрица воплотилась в Прайме, его тело перестало быть простыми металлом и сплавами — сине-золотой корпус окружило плотное поле энергии, делая неуязвимым. Оптимус, со всеми своими личными переживаниями, воспоминаниями, мыслями, чувствами, исчез, ушёл по дороге своих предков — остался только Прайм. Матрикс-Прайм, Воплощённая Матрица, средоточие мощи и мудрости лучших из трансформеров, когда-либо существовавших.  
Оптимус Прайм остался жить легендой, в памяти всех, кто его знал.  
Матрикс-Прайм, силе которого отныне отзывалась каждая живая искра, от своего нового рождения не допустил более ни одного сколько-нибудь междоусобного конфликта. 

***

Магнус цедил за своим столом энергон, наблюдая за гуляющими десептиконами и юными мехами. Он не сразу отыскал взглядом Старскрима: тот уединился с колёсным в тени дальнего угла, и только по едва заметным, подрагивающим на корпусах бликам было видно, чем они заняты.  
Автобот поставил пустой куб на стол, теряя к ним интерес — чужие игры были чужим личным делом. Перед ним стояло ещё два целых — надо по чести отпраздновать Годовщину… Хотя кого он обманывает — в первую очередь хотелось просто расслабиться, раз уж есть такая причина. И раз уж ему не по вкусу расслабление другого рода — которым вон как увлекаются здесь правительственные чины, оттачивая старые навыки на новеньких корпусах.  
Магнус, поднимая новый куб, оглядел зал.  
— Да, детка, мы заинтересованы, — раздалось в нескольких метрах слева на два голоса сразу.  
Автобот повернул голову без особого любопытства. А, кассетиконы Саундвейва. Вернее сказать, _бывшие_ кассетиконы. Говорили, когда-то эти два близнеца первыми пошли за Мегатроном на восстание против официальной власти — но, даже несмотря на это, Мегатрон приказал им служить под началом своего главного связиста, подчиниться не только ему. А потом, когда Саундвейв погиб в одном из последних боёв, только и успев, что выпустить свои кассеты из деки, они снова стали свободны. Кто знает, правда, так ли нужна была им тогда уже эта свобода…  
Теперь Рамбл и Френзи оставались неразлучной парой — даже на интерфейс подбивали, как видно, вместе. Автобот кинул взгляд на объект их внимания. Светлый серебристый корпус, изящные, почти вычурные линии, плоский капот грудного отсека. Опять колёсный. Наверняка какая-то гоночная модель.  
Магнус отпил ещё. Снова ему попалось на оптику сочетание военной и мирной формы. Бывший офицер Армии Автоботов вяло усмехнулся себе в куб. Что называется — десептиконы дорвались до небитых да гладких корпусов… Магнус скосил оптику влево. Серебристый целовался с красно-чёрным кассетиконом вдвое меньше него, пока второй касался его корпуса ниже. Десептиконы дорвались — и юные меха были только за, как видно.  
В войну такого выбора не было... Ему просто не было места. Какой здесь может быть выбор, когда искре нет ни цикла покоя. Когда напряжённое ожидание сменяется яростной сосредоточенностью боя, затем облегчением победы или тяжестью поражения, а потом снова возвращается напряжённое ожидание.  
_…Операции-наступление-осада-взятие-затишье-контратака-операции-отступление-затишье-атака…_  
Какой здесь выбор!.. С кем сведёт судьба — практически случайность! – с тем и свяжешься. Нацело, накрепко, без вариантов. И хорошо было тем, у кого доля выпадала на своих. И тем, кому хватало самого себя и многих непостоянных.  
Магнус чуть притушил оптику. Да, конец войны значил не только мир. И за это он был благодарен Оптимусу Прайму не как автобот, командующий и подчинённый, а — лично.

***

Ему довелось тогда видеть самый пик самой кульминации — как Матрикс-Прайм шёл через все рубежи, все кордоны к Ставке Десептиконов на ближней Кибертронской планете. Один. Хотя автоботы и следовали за ним рассредоточенной группой.  
Огонь, ракеты, взрывы его не останавливали, он продвигался вперёд. Он шёл пешком — способность к трансформации Прайм утратил вместе с личностными особенностями и обычными возможностями меха-корпуса.  
Его электромагнитное поле, соединившее в себе десятки полей Праймов, сильнейших из сильных, чью энергию помножил уникальный артефакт Матрицы, было столь мощным, что с лёгкостью могло остановить любой заряд в пределах видимости, но Матрикс-Прайм не пользовался им. Его ничто не брало, и стрельба раздавалась всё реже, реже. Пока не стихла.  
Мегатрон встретил его недалеко от Ставки, на невысокой скале. Прайм подошёл на расстояние выстрела, и он поднял руку с пушкой. Но Главнокомандующий Десептиконов не был идиотом, чтобы стрелять в Матрицу, ярко светившуюся в груди идущего к нему — и чтобы не видеть, как что-то изменилось. Очень сильно изменилось.  
Сине-золотой меха, бывший несколько циклов назад лидером автоботов, приблизился к Мегатрону практически на расстояние удара и остановился. Выстрелы давно стихли, и воины обоих знаков замерли, не зная, чего ждать.  
Матрикс-Прайм и Мегатрон не произнесли ни слова — как видно, разговор шёл на ультракоротких волнах малой мощности. Один на один — среди всех трансформеров.  
Клик за кликом проходили в молчании. Они не спускали друг с друга оптику, и напряжение облаком окутывало их. Но текли астросекунды, и оно таяло, растворялось.  
Они говорили долго. Очень долго.  
И наконец Матрикс-Прайм сказал вслух — то, что никто из воинов вокруг не ожидал услышать…  
“ВОЙНА ОКОНЧЕНА”, — тихо и ровно раздалось в эфире на всех частотах сразу, хотя обращался он только к Мегатрону.  
Лидер Десептиконов разглядывал его ещё некоторое время, а затем кивнул. Он развернулся спиной к Прайму — лицом к своей базе, к своим войскам и хрипло гаркнул:  
— Десептиконы! Война окончена — во имя Кибертрона!  
По рядам воинов прошелестели редкие удивлённые, оторопелые возгласы. Автоботы и десептиконы в большинстве своём хмуро молчали.  
— Э, Повелитель… — обратился к своему лидеру как всегда ближе всех оказавшийся Старскрим с ноткой скептицизма, – и кто же победил?..  
Мегатрон усмехнулся.  
— Наша раса.  
Матрикс-Прайм предложил Мегатрону то, чего тот добивался — когда-то, изначально, — переворота в структуре власти. Матрикс-Прайм предложил ему себя — в качестве гаранта новой государственного устройства. В качестве хранителя мира. В качестве того, кто обеспечит _равенство_. Потому что иначе самоуничтожение было бы неизбежно. Потому что дальше — _нельзя_ воевать.  
И Лидер Десептиконов согласился. Поставив условием свое руководство.  
Руководство над Управляющими Советами. Единым органом власти Империи.

***

Бывший офицер Армии Автоботов — а сейчас заместитель Советника по Энергоснабжению — откинулся на спинку кресла. Трансформеры вокруг продолжали веселиться в честь праздника Годовщины и отрывались как только могли. Впрочем, определённых рамок приличия это не переходило: заведение таки имело статус уважаемого. И даже наглецы вроде Старскрима не шли дальше лёгкого плаг-энд-плэя в тёмном углу.  
Магнус рассматривал наполовину пустой куб в своих руках.  
— Извини, колёсный, — долг зовёт, — насмешливо сказали неподалёку.  
Он перевёл взгляд с куба и увидел Старскрима, небрежно отмахивающегося от того самого колёсного, с которым Магнус заметил его вначале. Истребитель с выверенной неторопливостью двигался к выходу, но под конец убыстрил шаг — кажется, даже сам не заметив. Да, похоже, главным лицам государства и в праздничный вечер не избежать дел…  
Брошенный Старскримом меха разочарованно посмотрел ему вслед, затем развернулся, высматривая себе новых партнёров. Здоровый боевикон — Магнус не помнил имени — поманил его к себе, и колёсный, помедлив, двинулся к нему с некоторой долей сомнения.  
Автобот в который раз оглядел изменившуюся обстановку. Да, старых товарищей по алому знаку среди них не было видно — только один-два из знакомых. А вот десептиконов почему-то именно тут с самого начала набралось много. Как и новых меха — в основном наземной транспортной трансформы.  
Какое контрастное сочетание.  
Но им, этим меха, было сейчас просто и легко — всего-то достаточно было оказаться, например, в популярном заведении в выходной орбитальный цикл. Куда как легче, чем стоять по разные стороны этих проклятых баррикад и всей искрой надеяться, чтобы не дали приказа прямо стрелять вот в того конкретного высокого десептикона. Чем встречаться шарк знает где, на задворках последней планетки в системе Кибертрона, с быстрыми короткими фразами, наполненными молчанием, и такими же скупыми движениями, касаниями. Чем изредка замечать среди атакующих или защищающихся знакомую трансформу — и радоваться, что так редко.  
Магнус погасил на несколько астросекунд оптику, ненадолго, коротко — как привык – давая себе право на чувство. Куда им, этим юным меха, до таких знаний…

***

С момента установления нового порядка отстроенные кибертронские заводы, специализирующиеся на мехаконструировании, не произвели больше ни одного десептикона — и ни одного автобота.  
Причиной войны — настоящей, глубинной — было это самое различие внутри расы, диктующее мировоззрение и поведение, противопоставляющее одного трансформера другому. Именно так сказал Матрикс-Прайм, после того, как первое решение было принято.  
Десептиконы поделились своей давней разработкой, производимой в шпионских целях, но в условиях всё более острой нехватки мехаресурсов так и не пущенной в дело. И эту разработку Главный Советник Мегатрон, при абсолютном одобрении Матрикс-Прайма, внедрил в новое производство.  
Научный состав десептиконов, попивший результатами своих экспериментов много энергона у автоботов, в своих серверах хранил уникальный проект — о создании нового типа трансформеров, не связанных на всю жизненную активность одной трансформой, а могущих поменять её в зависимости от личных интересов и интересов государства.  
Универсалы, как они были названы, создавались без принципиальных отличий от бывших партий, разве что с более усреднёнными параметрами, — но самой важной деталью в них были конструктивно предусмотренные апгрейды. Каждый из них сам выбирал, кем именно ему стать и что делать для родной Империи, затачивал свои навыки и специальность — но решение свое он мог впоследствии изменить, если находил нужным.  
Различие было стёрто — уже не надо было опасаться, что кто-то перетянет всю официальную власть на себя, воспользуется ею в своих целях, подомнёт под себя какую-то часть общества.  
Автоботы и десептиконы, численность которых была теперь так незначительна по сравнению с новыми гражданами, разделили между собой власть. Были созданы Советы по самым важным сторонам функционирования каждого кибертронца и Империи в целом. Роли в новых административных органах власти распределял Матрикс-Прайм, ставший отныне самой независимой и беспристрастной — а потому признанной — силой, символом новой жизни.  
Вся верхушка правительства и ключевые должности были заняты старшим поколением, пока новое создавалось, осваивалось в жизни, обучалось. Но никакого регламента, конечно, не было: универсал имел все шансы, если в том вдруг требовалась надобность.  
Столь давним, старым врагам было трудно существовать друг с другом бок о бок, даже несмотря на то, как мало их — всего _несколько сотен_ вкупе на многомиллиардную когда-то численность каждого знака. Автоботам помогало осознание, что все они живут под мудрым светом Матрицы, что жертва Оптимуса не напрасна. Десептиконам — что ими по-прежнему руководит их лидер и он знает, что делает и куда их ведёт.  
Но теперь третья, куда большая, в десятки раз превосходящая в численности, сила — юное поколение, равное и тем, и другим, отличное от тех и других, — уравнивала две старые фракции, сведя длившееся столько веков противопоставление друг другу на нет. И за три сотни лет нового порядка холодная враждебность и злые усмешки переросли в отстранённость и простое предпочтение своих. Они притерпелись, они ужились — ради своей расы, ради Кибертрона.  
Впрочем, не могло обойтись без несогласных. Не прошло и трёх звёздных циклов после объявления мира, как нашлось два десятка десептиконов, руководимых рьяным боевиконом, взявших оружие вновь. И вот тогда Воплощённая Матрица применил свою силу. Поднявшие беспорядок десептиконы успели захватить только склад боеприпасов, прежде чем он явился. Меха вокруг почувствовали лишь отголосок импульса, а вот бунтовщики устало опустились на землю, оружие выпало из их рук.  
Они были доставлены в тюремные отсеки всего на несколько циклов, потом их отпустили. Но за эти несколько циклов их бывший Повелитель, а теперь Главный Советник, со Старскримом и парой доверенных успели исследовать их корпуса. Они осмотрели всё, но не обнаружили никаких повреждений, физические и программные оболочки бунтовщиков были целы и невредимы. И тогда они додумались открыть им искровые отсеки. И — были поражены. Искры восставших стали тусклее. Их сияние пригасло, излучение стало слабее в несколько раз. Их жизненной силы теперь хватало только на то, чтобы неспешно передвигаться, а мощности процессора — на неквалифицированный труд.  
Больше подобных крупных инцидентов не случалось — против официальной власти открыто не шёл никто. Каждый, у кого был процессор, в любом случае дорожил его мощностью. А на остальных, преступивших закон, уже распространялась власть Совета по Внутренним Делам.  
И мир, теперь настоящий, подтверждённый, мир, в который поверили все, был установлен окончательно.  
Созданная Империя дала трансформерам новый символ — воплощение мира и альтернативу старым знакам. Естественно, Главный Советник не отменил красной и фиолетовой инсигний, которые служили опорой раз за разом выживавшим в войне. Уж кто-то, а он-то хорошо знал, как важна самобытность, как важно помнить, ради чего живёшь — или жил.  
А потому всё старое поколение носило по два знака: свой бывший и новый, синего цвета, в тон основному цвету Матрикс-Прайма. Новый крылатый знак равновесия и свободы от уз ненависти.

***

— Можно присесть? – раздалось вдруг рядом через стук кубов, разговоры, чей-то заливистый смех.  
Магнус поднял в удивлении голову. На лице универсала пёстрых тонов расцвела кокетливая улыбка. Он ненавязчиво опирался рукой о стол с противоположной стороны, мерцая жёлтыми линзами. Едва вышедший из задумчивости Магнус качнул было головой и открыл рот, чтобы вежливо извиниться, как голос откуда-то сзади его перебил:  
— Идите своей дорогой, гражданин. Он занят.  
Мощный, серьёзный голос. Всегда, как помнил Магнус, отличавшийся какой-то особенной хмуростью. Автобот замер, его надлинзовые щитки удивлённо дрогнули. Он не спеша перевёл взгляд себе за плечо. Партнёр?..  
Рядом со столиком встала мощная фигура, универсал недовольно насупился и, пожав плечом, исчез в толпе.  
Магнус посмотрел наверх. Да. Партнёр.  
— Циклонус, — улыбнулся автобот.  
Фиолетовый истребитель приветственно кивнул и сел за стол напротив — ему-то не было нужды в приглашении, в отличие от других. Магнус гостеприимно указал на нетронутый куб, не сводя с десептикона взгляда, и Циклонус, кивнув вторично — уже благодарно, — подхватил его. Его манипулятор, отметил Магнус, при этом слабо дёрнулся — джет был практически истощён.  
— Тебе сократили командировку?  
Циклонус в три глотка осушил куб и стукнул им о стол.  
— Отпросился, — усмехнулся он. – Праздник у всей Империи — и у меня в том числе.  
Автобот кивнул. Да, Имперский праздник — у всего Кибертрона. Ну, а теперь праздник был и у него, Магнуса.  
Что ж, это был замечательный сюрприз. Вот уж чего он не ждал и даже не гадал, так это что Циклонуса отпустят с миссии на дальних планетах.  
Лететь оттуда своим ходом у истребителя, конечно, заняло не меньше орбитального цикла. И ни клика покоя после — чтобы везде успеть. Чтобы успеть сюда. Автобот задумчиво глянул на пустой куб. Отпросился — но даже не заправился по прибытии, как видно.  
— И насколько?  
— На два мегацикла. Главный Советник был так занят розыском Советника по Информационной Сфере, что даже не поинтересовался отчётом и махом утвердил прошение.  
Магнус снова улыбнулся. Это объясняло, почему Старскрим так спешил на выходе полцикла назад. Некоторые дела у данного должностного лица оставались неизменными вне зависимости от дня календаря шарти какой век… А может быть, как раз сегодня — и в прямой зависимости от дня календаря.  
Как и у его, Магнуса, партнёра.  
— Ну а что у нас с инопланетным вопросом, гражданин Советник?  
Циклонус всегда любил долгие перелёты едва ли не по всей галактике — и теперь любил свою должность. Ещё в войну он возглавлял дальние операции одну за другой. И когда-то, в разгар войны, столкнулся в таковой с автоботским офицером, бывшим в разведке на одиночном корабле. И после короткой неравной битвы — оставил его, раненого, не став добивать. Оправившийся через какое-то время автобот смог добраться до своих. Запомнив фиолетового истребителя, приказавшего _прекратить тратить боезапас_.  
— С инопланетным вопросом — всё в пределах нормы, — отозвался Циклонус, вскинув руку к шлему в коротком жесте отдания чести. – Служу Кибертрону. И кстати, — продолжил джет, — к инопланетному вопросу.  
Он наклонился чуть вбок и отщёлкнул навесной карман на бедре, который раньше — много циклов тому назад — служил дополнительной кобурой. Затем извлёк оттуда вытянутой формы предмет.  
— Держи, — Циклонус подтолкнул к автоботу по поверхности стола тёмно-коричневую призму с насечками и обозначениями. – Привет с дальних рубежей.  
Магнус взял подарок. Масло. Моторное масло для двигателя наземных форм. Одно из лучших, экспорт пограничных портов. Автобот качнул головой. В какой бы спешке не отправлялся Циклонус — это он не забыл.  
— Спасибо, — он перевёл оптику на наблюдающего за ним Циклонуса. Десептикон коротко кивнул.  
Магнус провёл пальцем по грани призмы, перебирая насечки, задержал её в руках, прежде чем убрать. Эта угловатая ёмкость, подарок, подумалось ему. Вот оно, ещё одно мелкое, но так значащее сейчас подтверждение празднику вокруг. В войне ведь не было места такому вот простому признаку мирной жизни. Рядом с полем боя абсурдно дарить друг другу подарки…  
Истребитель постучал пальцами по столу, заставленному опустевшими кубами, и, оглядевшись, подозвал официанта.  
— Повторите заказ. И ещё — сразу доставьте в частный сектор, будьте любезны.  
Дрон положительно пискнул и улетел выполнять сказанное.  
Магнус, между тем, молча рассматривал столько тысяч ворнов знаемые очертания трансформера напротив. Столько ворнов — ничего особенно не изменивших. Даже последние из них, мирные.  
Они с Циклонусом так давно были связаны, что и вряд ли бы что поменялось между ними. Нет, стало иным только внешнее — переросло в новое качество. Наконец-то официальное «партнёр». Наконец-то уверенность в завтра. Наконец-то — просто свобода быть вместе.

***

Да, новая эпоха многое переустановила в обычной повседневной жизни. Но и многое оставила прежним.  
Десептиконы, в большинстве своём имевшие исключительно своеобразные представления о морали, — даже они держались уже сложившихся связей. Постоянные отношения с универсалами были у них чем-то экзотическим, привлекательным издалека, время от времени, и малопотребным для постоянного партнёрства. Особенно в свете их, универсалов, столь превалирующего большинства.  
Ну а сикерские триады и воины гештальтов — самые сплочённые подразделения во всей десептиконской армии — остались прежними, какие бы вкусы не были у каждого из их членов. Из тех, кто уцелел, конечно. Эти связи боялись потерять, их немыслимо было порвать… И потому Первая Триада, знаменитая Триада Мегатрона, уже давно, много сотен звёздных циклов, была парой. После потери фиолетового истребителя Старскрим и Тандеркрэкер, несмотря на весь риск в бою, — _никого_ не взяли третьим.  
Автоботы, кто был не одиночкой, партнёрские узы ценили не меньше, чем установившийся жизненный уклад. Для них — так же, как для Магнуса, — примирение означало спокойствие. Программно заложенный в них консерватизм брал своё и, наконец, мог воплотиться в полной мере. Поэтому утратившие постоянных партнёров за редким исключением больше их не искали. Полускандальным исключением был разве что Джазз, умудрившийся пронести свет своей жизнерадостной искры сквозь весь мрак войны, а теперь отрывавшийся втройне: с представителями любой из трёх фракций.  
А универсалы… Универсалы жили, поодиночке и связанные партнёрскими узами, жили, не рисуя границ. Они, с их гладкими, целыми от самого момента сборки корпусами, глядели на поколение войны, каждый меха которого мог насчитать в своих блоках по сотне-другой сварных швов, восхищённо и уважительно — но без отторжения.  
На их выборе не стояло штампа войны, они были вольнее старого поколения. Среди них были и те, кто проводил выходной цикл с незнакомцами в клубе, и те, кто знал только партнёрскую искру.  
Для нового поколения была естественна жизнь он-лайн, а не выход в вечный офф-лайн. Функционирование — а не дезактив.

***

Дрон-официант принёс мини-телепортатор. Щелкнул стартер — и они оказались в небольшой комнате с широкими диванами по стенам, посреди которой стоял низкий стол с уже приготовленными кубами. Циклонус расположился всё так же напротив, подхватывая со стола полный куб.  
— За Империю.  
— За Кибертрон, — стукнулся своим с ним Магнус. Он отпил, глянул на узкий стол, отблёскивающий энергон в кубе, Циклонуса, эмблему заведения на диванных спинках и добавил. – За то, что нам ничто не мешает встретиться, если захотим.  
Десептикон посмотрел на него из-под своих строгих, красиво изогнутых надлинзовых дуг. Он как-то быстро оказался рядом, с силой прижимая к себе Магнуса за плечи, вжался лицом в его шейные кабели.  
— Скучал? – глухо поинтересовался он.  
— Скучал, — отозвался, помолчав, Магнус и наклонил голову.  
Циклонус прикусил кабель, несильно, но крепко сжимая его в дентопластинах.  
Автобот отстранил его через какое-то время, посмотрел в лицо близко и притянул к себе, целуя. Джет отозвался, устраиваясь рядом.  
Они не виделись давно, уже пять декациклов — из-за той самой миссии. И не увиделись бы ещё столько же, если бы не короткий отпуск, выпрошенный десептиконом. Это был не самый долгий срок расставания, и пережить его было нетрудно — достаточно только было справляться с гнетущей тоской, привычно держать в себе всё: и память, и прошлое, и настоящее — и выполнять свой долг, пока партнёр выполняет свой. Но… эти прикосновения были такими нужными, когда подходила их пора.  
Магнус обнял Циклона крепче.  
Неважно было, лёгкие ли это касания или долгий, прочувствованный интерфейс. Важно — что они были.  
Его ладонь скользнула по фиолетовому корпусу вниз, прошлась по стыкам пластин. Из-под обшивки десептикона коротко хлестнул разряд, отдав Магнусу по пальцам. Он чуть дёрнул рукой: слишком резко, болезненно для возбуждения. Да, джет ведь летел десятки тысяч километров без цикла отдыха — усталая напряжённость накопилась в нём за весь этот орбитальный цикл, остаточное напряжение засело в схемах. Пальцы автобота тронули нижние стыки. Что ж, в таком случае Циклона нужно расслабить.  
Он оторвался от его губ, спускаясь на колени у края дивана, переместился ближе к Циклонусу, придвигая к себе его тазовый отсек. Десептикон посмотрел на него сверху, полусомкнутыми линзами, легко догадываясь о его намерении, и отодвинул панели в пазы.  
Магнус мягко коснулся губами разъёмов, обводя их по кругу языком. Толкнулся в те, что пошире, а затем прикусил у одного дентопластинами резьбу и потянул на себя, вытаскивая провод за штекером. Колени и бёдра Циклонуса напряглись, он подал ими чуть назад, давая вытащить больше. Магнус подхватил языком гибкую резину изоляции, фиксируя анализаторами знакомый вкус. Ему давно как не приходилось этого делать. И — хорошо было вспомнить.  
Вспомнить…  
Магнусу пришло на память одно из событий войны. Тогда он тоже стоял на коленях, и Циклонус тоже полусидел, опираясь спиной на какой-то скальный выступ. Вот только тогда было не до интерфейса.  
Он помнил лиловые пятна энергона, светящиеся на фиолетовой броне в слабом свете чужой звезды, помнил искрящую трещину наискось груди. И свои пальцы, отыскивающие — с мельтешащей торопливостью — эти шарковы выводы нейропотоков. Помнил вспыхивающую и снова медленно гаснущую красную оптику. И вот, наконец найденные грёбаные гнёзда, штекеры в пальцах, генераторы, работающие в полную мощность, — на внешнее питание чужого корпуса. Помнил звук — лёгкий гул оживающего мотора, щелчки включения регенерационных блоков. И — свою радость облегчения, что чужая жизнь спасена.  
Автобот, поддерживая провод пальцами, тронул кончиком контакт, уходящий вглубь, а затем резко отвёл голову. В малую долю астросекунды по штекеру скользнула искра, остро стрекотнула к нему, и Магнус поймал её, затем потянулся снова.  
Из вокодера Циклонуса вырвалась тихая низкая вибрация, он медленно запрокинул голову назад, доверяя партнёру разгрузку своих измотанных схем. Его открытая интерфейс-панель мелко заискрила.  
Магнус подцепил пальцами ещё один штекер, потянув на себя, и переключил внимание на него. Добавив к вытащенным два штекера поуже, он коснулся и их, каждого, а затем сжал в кисти получившийся пучок, беря его в рот. Вентиляционная система Циклонуса шумно выдохнула, он поднял руку и погладил автобота по высокому белому наплечнику.  
Так же, как тогда, у скалы, вспомнил Магнус.  
Непрерывное скольжение импульсов энергии по кабелям в десептиконскую систему, поддержание необходимого уровня питающей мощности, напряжённое сканирование пустынной местности спутника-планетоида в параллельной задаче, отслеживание сигналов по доступному радиусу и в эфире… И вдруг — лёгкое касание, едва ощутимое слабыми пальцами по грязно-белой ребристой поверхности. Он тогда поднял взгляд и увидел мерно мигнувшие алые линзы напротив. “Пожалуйста”, — сами сложились в ответ его губы.  
Магнус, некрепко сжав дентопластины, проскользил ими по всему пучку проводов. Его язык по очереди тыкался в их окончания. А затем он на очередном касании установил отрицательную полярность — и двинул кончиком глубоко в разъём.  
Циклонус снова издал горловой звук, из его штекеров по рту автобота прокатился разряд, другой, потом целая череда. Ток стал бить импульсами, уже не прекращаясь. Магнус снимал их все, держа контакт, переводя на свои схемы, один за другим.  
Он разряжал и разряжал системы Циклона, по малой доле, буквально по каждому короткому маломощному разряду, пока не почувствовал, как расслабился джет, свободно откидываясь на диванную спинку. Магнус выпустил кабели, поднимая взгляд. Десептикон улыбнулся ему, медленно мигнув линзами. По лицу Магнуса пробежала улыбка в ответ.  
— Пожалуйста, — отозвался он и аккуратно вернул провода в панель.  
Он поднялся, садясь рядом, смотря, как Циклонус жадно осушает оставшийся куб. После разряда партнёра его схемы были несколько напряжены — ещё недостаточно, но уже ощутимо. Впрочем, это могло чуть-чуть подождать — до дома.  
Автобот откинулся на спинку, отдаваясь расползающемуся по схемам преддверию. Он почувствовал, как соскучился по их дому, большой квартире в другом районе. Как соскучился по тому уже привычному ощущению, как дом делится на двоих.  
Вот оно, последнее отличие от войны. Свой дом — а не отсек на базе, или каюта в шаттле, или вообще кабинка в транспортнике под открытым небом. В первые, самые первые циклы после войны это казалось чудом, нереальным чудом, в которое так трудно поверить.  
Но — проходили будни, сменяясь выходными, летели циклы длинных командировок и коротких отпусков, шла жизнь. И он поверил, укрепился в знании, что так и есть. Что их дом существует.  
Когда джет перевёл на него взгляд, Магнус качнул головой в противоположную от них, их конца комнаты, сторону. Циклонус кивнул и поднялся, ставя куб на стол. Автобот поднялся следом.  
Праздничная часть орбитального цикла завершалась здесь, в этом заведении, среди меха, которые шумно отмечали трёхсотлетие с Цикла Мира. Им самим теперь оставалась личная — уже только своя сторона Годовщины. Телепортируясь из частного отсека, Магнус обнял своего десептикона за плечо.

***

Многоворновая, ставшая жизнью и смертью столь многих, война закончилась — и они все так или иначе усвоили её урок. Все так или иначе реализовали то, к чему стремились.  
Оптимус воплотил свою мечту, положив себя на алтарь мира, создав собой мир. Мегатрон достиг своей цели, изменив существовавший порядок жизни своей рукой. Кибертрон стал одной из сильнейших Империй Галактики.  
Старое поколение нашло себя заново в открытой ими эпохе.  
Новому поколению, не видевшему войны, не испытавшему её тяжесть и не преодолевшему её, — было чем жить и чем гордиться.  
И за это стоило выпить не один куб.

**Author's Note:**

> Символ новой Империи можно посмотреть вот по этому адресу:  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/7/9/6/179616/71629512.jpg


End file.
